The Cookie, and other random stories
by ChristmasShoes
Summary: AU, possibly. Just to get brain fluids working to write serious stories. Warning: You need a sense of humor. K, might change. Completion might also change.
1. The Cookie

**The Cookie. **

**A/N: ummm.**** This is to get my brain fluids working again. I dunno what I'm smoking. That is all. **

**Warning: Cheesy Jokes. If you have no humor, stop here. You get a cookie if you can name all the jokes. **

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders isn't mine. **

Ponyboy spotted something on the kitchen table.

_A COOKIE! _

He grabbed it and looked around nervously, as a house rule no one was allowed to have something they couldn't share. Example: The cookie.

Before Ponyboy could eat the delicious chocolate chip a foot soared up and knocked the cookie from Ponyboy! Johnny Cade, a triumphant gleam in his eyes grabbed the cookie.

"Bad luck, Pone." Johnny said, before getting tackled by Two-Bit. Ponyboy laughed at Johnny, who was crushed under the 18-year old greaser who had grabbed the cookie.

"MINE!" Two-Bit cried, scrambling off Johnny.

"You cheated." Johnny said with a slight pout.

"Pirate," Two-Bit said smugly, then he blinked. "I mean Greaser…" Two-Bit opened the refrigerator to grab some beer to eat with his cookie and Sodapop pounced out of the fridge, grabbing the cookie as he sailed past him. He knocked into Steve, who grabbed the cookie and ran out of the kitchen. Only to get tackled by Dallas, who had never had a cookie before. Dallas wrestled with Steve for a minute before he grabbed the cookie. He stood up and walked like a badass to the door. As Darry walked home, he had just come home from work and was tired.

"Hey ya'll." He mumbled, he spotted the cookie and a glint came into his eyes.

"Dallas, give…me…the…cookie." Darry said slowly. Dally backed up.

"No." The hood said, before turning around and running. Darry ran after him and tackled Dally to the ground and took the cookie. Darry walked toward his chair before Johnny and Ponyboy tackled him. Darry shook them off and ran outside with the cookie. Johnny, Ponyboy, Sodapop and Dally ran after him and tackled Darry together. They wrestled for a while before a squirrel came and bit Darry's wrist- for Darry had the cookie- and ran to the middle of the street.

"STOP!" Cried Darry, everyone paused in mid-hit and turned horrified to the squirrel. Sodapop stood up and inched toward the squirrel.

"Come here… nice squirrel…" He said the squirrel tilted his head.

"Atta boy…" Soda said slowly. Suddenly, Tim Shepard's car came and ran over the squirrel and the cookie. Sodapop's jaw dropped, and the gang's eye's widened.

"THE COOKIE!" The gang moaned.

**A/N: Sorry about the ending! My little brother wanted it. ( Let's have a moment of silence for the Squirrel. **

**Ok, Now that's over, **

**REVIEW! Just so you know: Flames are for campfires. Not stories. **


	2. TwoBit and Santa?

**Seeing Santa Clause **

**A/N: Same as the Cookie story. Sorry about the double-addition in the same day. I really liked this idea. Hehe. Oh God this'll be funny. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own The Outsiders, yes, I do need Life Support for Crazy People. (Sorry, Bad Joke.) **

"OH MY GOD IT'S SANTA!" Screamed Two-Bit one morning as the gang entered the local shopping center. Johnny unwrapped the scarf around his neck quietly. Darry and Dally rolled there eyes.

"No way, Two-Bit." Dallas said sarcastically.

"YES WAY!" Two-Bit screamed again, shaking Dallas. The hood got ticked off and shoved Two-Bit to the ground. Two-Bit stood up and said seriously:

"Now, Dallas, Santa's watching you." He pointed to the jolly man in the red suit, who was currently talking to a little girl.

"I want a Pony!" The girl said happily. Ponyboy turned.

"What?" He asked. Johnny was laughing behind his hand and Steve was shaking his head. Sodapop was staring at the man in disbelief.

"That's not Santa." He said, tilting his head.

"YES IT IS!" Two-Bit cried, tackling Sodapop to the ground.

"IT IS AND YOU KNOW IT!" Two-Bit added.

"Alright, Two-Bit… God, calm down!" Soda replied, though he was smiling.

"If ya love him so much, why don't you marry him?" Dallas asked sarcastically. Two-Bit wrinkled his nose.

"Ew. Besides, he has Mrs. Clause." Johnny burst out laughing finally, clutching his stomach and hunching over. A woman with her child saw Johnny do that and sped up.

"What's with you, Johnny?" Dallas asked. Johnny shook his head. Ponyboy looked around.

"Hey, where's Two-Bit?" He asked, the gang minus Two-Bit looked around. Johnny obviously knew what was going on, because while he was laughing he pointed to the end of the Santa line. Darry groaned.

"Oh, God…" Dallas said, starting to laugh. Sodapop began to laugh also and everyone knows that Soda's laughs are contagious. Pretty soon the whole gang was doubled over in laughter. Not including Johnny who was on the floor laughing- for he was already doubled over in laughter- Darry was the first to stop. He wiped the tears from his pale blue-green eyes and marched over to Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit, come on, let the little kids go." Darry said, trying to sound stern but ending up laughing. Two-Bit pouted.

"No." He said stubbornly. Darry shook his head and walked back to the gang. Everyone was done, trying to get their breath and heart rate to normal.

"I tried." Darry sighed.

"Let's go watch!" Exclaimed Ponyboy, running off to where the photographers where.

"Hello…" Started the Santa hesitantly.

"Two-Bit." The greaser told him his name.

"For Christmas, I would like,

Money,

Beer,

A Mickey Mouse Marathon,

Beer… uh." Two-Bit faltered. "More Money… more beer…"

The gang was silently cracking up at this. Shaking their heads and laughing. Afterwards, Two-bit almost flounced- Yes, I said flounced- To the Curtis house.

**A/N: I notice it isn't Christmas. Shaddup.**** I used flounced because I didn't want to use skip. Flounced is more fun.**

**Once again, Flames are for campfires.**


End file.
